The Twins of Fire and Ice
by Sakura Chara
Summary: A long time ago, Hitsugaya Toshiro and his twin sister, Natsu, sealed away their father along with part of their powers, with themselves the only ones who can fully break the seal. But, when their father shows up in Soul Society, will they be able to face the past and finish him once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Heya peoples~! I, Kura, am FINALLY trying to get this awesome fanfiction idea outside of my head~! I mean, LOOK at this~! I belted out 1,200+ words in a few hours trying to do the intro~! Granted, compared to A LOT of fics/books/stories it's not a lot, but... T_T... Just live with me here, 'kay? Though, as a heads up, I'm REALLY, _REALLY_ sorry if you get bored with this chapter, but I needed to get the backstory out so I could have something to work on without you guys getting COMPLETELY confuzzled... But, don't look at me, go ahead and read~! Read and hopefully like it~! Wait, hold on, I have to do the disclaimer... I don't own bleach. TT_TT If I did, there would be WAY more Hitsugaya...**

A long time ago, in the time when Soul Society was still young and new, there was a powerful family. The people of this family varied in power types, and were liked enough by everyone else. But one day, a new leader came to lead the clan, a man with a very different way of looking at the world. Instead of living in harmony with everyone else, he sought to _rule_ over everyone else. Slowly, one by one, everyone grew to hate this family and it's new leader, whose name was Kumori (shadow).

But especially Kumori.

Now, it wasn't just Kumori that caused the hate to come to be. No, it was also who Kumori used to do his dirty work.

His own children.

From the day they were born, they were to be taught one thing, and one thing only- to obey, no questions, no second thoughts, no emotions. They did not even have their own names. They were referred to as "One" and "Two". They were taught one thing, and one thing only- the necessity to obey their father. The children themselves were already different from everybody else. They were twins, yet looked as different as night and day. One was a boy, with hair white as snow, and icy cold teal eyes. The other was a girl, with long hair black as the night, and fiery red eyes, both never showing emotion.

One had powers of ice, and the other had powers over fire. Completely opposite. Except in the fact that their power triggers were the same. Music. You see, in the family, there were two different power sources a person could have. One could have either a trigger deeply related to something you love, or just use the spirit that all had with them for all their lives, which would much later become known as a Zanpakuto spirit. The twins were lucky- they had both, but were commanded never to use their spirits, and never to develop those powers pertaining to them. So they didn't.

They never questioned an order he gave. If he said to fetch a pail of water? They went. If he asked to starve themselves for a week? They did it. If he asked to kill someone?

They got the job done.

And that went on for many, many uncountable years, until one day, something changed. On one mission, they met someone who managed to convince the two of them to keep her a secret. The twins didn't know this at the time, but curious. Curious as to what it was she wanted in keeping her a secret. Curious as to why she was trusting them. Curious as to what the feeling they got when they were around her was. That curiosity led them to keep her a secret, and start visiting her more and more often after their "missions". And when they did visit, she taught them many things- about emotions, right from wrong, and many other things that any normal people _should_ know. She even taught them the importance of names, and promised that she would find the perfect names for them, also giving her name, Yukari. They learned, but still did not feel. The instinct to be emotionless was much to great to overcome. Yet, the woman still did not stop trying.

She taught them of nature, and of all the animals residing in it. She taught them manners, and she taught them new ways of looking at things. She taught them to feel the rhythm of music, feel the beat and the need to dance and sing. She taught what little she could about music to help control their powers, giving them songs to learn, even helping them make their own!

Yet still they did not get what it was to "feel".

One day, "One" and "Two", though they did not know it, were followed by Kumori, who had shortly before noticed a change in the way the twins acted. Before, they just focused on him and their goal, but now, they noticed many things indeed. They were observing more things, not for potential threats, but for the sake of _knowing_. They, as some people would say, were starting to "stop and smell the roses".

So, Kumori followed them to the home of the woman who taught them the so many things that they now knew. When he saw the woman, and all that she was doing for them, the man became enraged. How could he not? His perfect creations were being ruined, all because of one blasted woman! So, in his fit of rage, he struck out, and killed the woman. Yukari, as she lay on the ground, whispered something the twins needed to hear before she left, something she needed to tell them.

"Your names….. Your names are now Toshiro and Natsu…." and with that, Yukari died, the look of love still on her face.

In that moment, the twins began feeling and understanding more things then they had their whole lives.

Yukari. _They loved her_. Love. They understood it. The mother they never had. _She's GONE_. Sorrow. They know it. Their father. _He KILLED her_. HE killed HER. _They HATED him!_

They themselves now in a fit of rage, they attacked their father, but not in the same way he had. Instead, knowing that there was still no way they could kill their Kumori. No, instead they used numerous seals, each meant for the same purpose- _to seal away the &%#%^ who killed Yukari!_

Finally, the last and strongest seal was put into place- a seal that not only locked away most of his powers, but it tied their own special powers to it. Only they could unlock the final seal, no matter how hard anyone tried, because the key was so strong, they locked away their primary powers using it. The only key would be the song that One and Two- no, Toshiro, Natsu and Yukari made together, one song that only _they_ knew about.

When all was said and done, and their father was gone, for a while all they did was wander and _think_. Thinking questions like "What would have happened if we had noticed him earlier?" and "Why did this have to happen?", they traveled, trying to find answers that they knew no one had, but finally, they decided to move on. To ensure that the seal would never again truly be opened, they promised to never again sing, and to split up, seeing each other rarely, so that the chances of the disaster ever happening again was a million to none.

Then they left, both chorusing the same sentence: "We live today so we can honor the name of the woman who gave us ours".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

Time passed, and their story first became a tale told by everyone, slowly becoming a legend, myth, then slowly faded into nothing. Only a few people, not including the family of three, knew of the story, and to them, it was a tale told to scare children into behaving. The twins in the myth, Toshiro and Natsu, slowly, integrated themselves into different communities, Natsu traveling as the guardian of the spirit world, and Toshiro climbing the ranks of Soul Society.

But what no one knew, was that the past of the Hitsugaya family was going to come and make it's comeback very, very soon…

 **Me: Ta-daaaaaaaaaaa~! So, how was it~? Like I said, I'm sorry if ya'lls got bored, but I promise, more will happen in the _next_ chapter! I just had to get this out first! Speaking of which, fellow fanfiction lovers, you know the drill~! Comment/review, and be sure to give me whatever ideas you guys have, and what advice you guys can give me~! Reviews, likes, follows, etc., make me happy, and a hapy Kura is a Kura that's more likely to work on her stories~!**

 **Hope to see you guys soon~! Bye-bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunited part 1

**Me: Oh jeez, I actually UPDATED! Please tell me I'm not dreaming~!**

 **Toshiro: You're not dreaming.**

 **Me: Why thank you~!**

 **Toshiro: ... Why do I bother with you again?**

 **Me: Because if you don't, then you'll probably end up duct taped in the middle of Antarctica. ANYWAYS, thanks to all ya'lls who read my first chapter~! Also, shout out to Sennagia, Queen Bbrony and Lucky zetta~! Hi~!**

 **Natsu: So, Kura, care to tell us WHY IT TOOK YOU SO FRICKIN' LONG TO UPDATE?!**

 **Me: T-that's... Aha ha... A- a very... good... question... THAT I SHALL ANSWER LATER~! ROLL FILM~!**

 **Natsu: OI, WAIT-**

Twins of Fire and Ice: Chapter 2

Reunited Part 1

On the day the twins finally were reunited again, they could agree later on in years to come, and unanimously agree on one thing- _tea to forget all about the disaster._ Why? Well, let's find out…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **(Natsu POV)**

 _Geez_ , I thought while walking through Karakura, _it's almost that time of the century, isn't it?_ Of course, my zanpakuto, Kohaku, and my personal snarky fire wolf, _had_ to make remark. As always.

 _ **You know,**_ Kohaku said, _**that just sounded plain wrong.**_ And, as always, she decided to make a really, really good point. I sighed.

 _Yes, I get it sounded wrong, I mean, if anyone heard that they would take that the wrong way, but seriously. It's the time where THAT turns up. You know what happened last time I went into that without preparing._

 _ **You mean that time 300 years ago when you not only freaked out your neighbors even more, but you nearly destroyed everything in the process of trying to figure out where the heck you were, where your brother was, and why the s*** everything was so different?**_ Kohaku asked, sounding, annoyingly, amused.

 _Yes,_ I thought back drily, _THAT time._ You see, after me and my brother split ways, we figures out something REAL interesting…. That every 100 years, our memories of the time after we sealed…. Him…. away, would come to the very forefront of our minds, and basically somehow make us think we're the "us" of back then, back when we were known as "One" and "Two", before sealed away _him_ , and make us forget EVERYTHING after that. So, you can imagine just how crazy that is. The shortest time was a day, and the longest this has gone on is a _week_.

I heard Kohaku snicker. _**Didn't you only find out that Shiro-chan went through the same experience 50 years ago? Years and YEARS after you guys figured out that you could, in your dreams, somehow merge your inner worlds so that you guys can talk ALL NIGHT, EVERY NIGHT?**_ I blushed, then mentally prepared myself to have _another_ argument with Kohaku.

 _Well,_ sorry _that we decided that contacting each other in person only once in awhile was decided safest, and that we BOTH decided to hide this from each other to not WORRY the other! And don't call him Shiro-chan! He HATES that!_

 _ **Well, twin idiotic minds like you and Shiro-chan think alike~!**_

 _KOHAKUUUUUUUUU!_ Yep. Just a normal, if not more irritating than usual, conversation with a being that is technically part of my soul inside of my head. DEFINITELY normal.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After much arguing, we finally decided to actually get on with the process of getting to Soul Society.

"Blaze over the Fiery Earth, Kohaku!" I yelled, activating my shikai. Why do I need shikai to activate the sekaimon, you ask? Because Kohaku will only let me do it when she's looking like that because it "looks cool". My shikai is a long sword (technically, it's ALWAYS a long sword-katana-zanpakuto-thingy...), with a nice, big ol' red four-pointed star as my hand guard. Attached to the hilt is a ribbon that has a really bad habit of going up in flames. Literally. Imagine my surprise when I was just playing around one day (a.k.a "sparring" with Toshiro in our dream-scape/inner world), wrapping the ribbon around a _certain someone's_ head, and the entire thing goes up in flames.

Kohaku still laughs about it. I still go into the emo-corner about it. Hyorinmaru is still mad about it. Brother still wants to kill Kohaku about it.

So, yes, the ribbon spontaneously bursts into flames while still somehow not burning to a crisp. Which is dubbed by Kohaku as "awesome". Which causes her to never want to open a senkaimon without it. Because it's "awesome".

Why must I have _her_ as my zanpakuto?

 _ **Oi!**_ Kohaku snapped, _**Are we going to give your chibi-brother and his not-so-chibi-zanpakuto a surprise visit from your own little chibi-self and yours truly, or not!?**_

 _DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!_ I screamed at Kohaku in my head as I opened the sekaimon. So, with our (more than usual) arguing taking place, I sheathed my sword, stepped through the senkaimon, and went to Soul Society.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

As I stepped out of the sekaimon, I got a couple of weird looks from the people around me. There were two arguing people who had frozen in the middle of their fighting, and a captain with long white hair. _Considering what my brother told me, and from my surroundings, I'm going to assume that I just popped up in the 13th division._

 _ **No s***, Sherlock.**_

As people stared at me, I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head. "Um…. Hi?"

10 minutes later, I found myself waiting in a separate room for the captains to arrive for a captains meeting. I sighed. Well, I DID need to find Brother, and this was one way to do it, but…

 _Toshiro's gonna kill me!_ I cried to Kohaku.

 _ **Not my problem.**_

 _Yes, it is your problem because if he kills me then you die too, and that means no more teasing us, and no more whatever the heck you like to do!_

Kohaku gasped in horror. _**He wouldn't dare! I LIVE to tease and torture you chibis!**_ I mentally growled, _HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I FRICKIN' SAID IT, DON'T CALL US CHIBIS!_

At the sound of people filtering in, I started paying attention to the outside world.

"Why are we here? I was performing a very interesting experiment indeed before this 'emergency' captains meeting was called, so I demand to know now!" I winced, I _really_ don't like the sound of him, and considering he said "experiment", I'm gonna guess he's Kurotsuchi, the division 12 Captain, or as Nii-chan so eloquently put it, "The annoying, creepy clown-faced bas****".

Yes, my brother has _such_ a way with words.

Speaking of brothers, I could hear mine sighing over the grumbles and complaints of the other captains. Something around 'stupid annoying old men somehow becoming taichos and fuku-taichos'.

Just then, I heard the slamming of a cane. "Enough! Let this meeting commence!" Commanded Gramps- (cough), I mean, the Soutaicho. "Ukitake, why don't you tell us what happened today." WOW, _so_ nice, the Soutaicho TOTALLY asked, and TOTALLY didn't just order someone around like a big jerk.

As I thought that, I heard Kohaku snigger in my head.

I heard the man, Ukitake, take a breath. "Today, around 10 minutes ago, an unidentified and out-of-place senkaimon appeared in my office. When it opened, a young girl with a zanpakuto stepped out." That statement caused an uproar.

 _ **Thanks for pointing that out, Captain Obvious.**_

Suddenly, the loud sound of a staff banging on the ground rang out along with and old sounding cry of "SILENCE!" The mentioned subject ran free in the room.

 _Well, that was easy._

The earlier speaker, Ukitake, coughed a little and continued. "Yes, with a zanpakuto. Btu the strange thing is, she didn't really fight at all. If anything, she seemed embarrassed, like she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak."

Another man with an easy going voice snorted, "Some cookie jar she got caught in."

I nearly laughed. A _cookie jar_? More like I got caught trying to steal the crown off of someone's HEAD! ...Of course, at that thought, I maybe sorta zoned out all of the old people rambling…. Then again, I can't really call them old, can I? If anything, I should be calling them-

My rambling was cut off by a guard jerking on my arm. "C'mon kid," he droned, "time to meet the captains."

 **Me: Ta-daaaa~!**

 **Natsu: Wait... You're just gonna end it THERE! WHILE I'M WAITING FOR MY BROTHER TO KILL ME!? WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU THINKING?!**

 **Me: Thinking? What is this "Thinking" you speak of? I know not of what it is.**

 **Natsu: *face palm* Why do I even bother...**

 **Me: Well, at least you got to meet your Zanpakuto~!**

 **Natsu: Yeah, a crazy annoying fire wolf!**

 **Kohaku: Shut up!**

 **Me: Yeah... I sorta get your point. Oh well~! Just remember, she's a part of your soul~! Speaking of souls, I should probably tell you this to save mine: My updating schedule will NOT be consistent, as much as I wish it was. While there are days when I'm on a role and have easily written up 14 pages for a project that's supposed to be 5 max (Language Arts, you have no idea how funny my teachers face was when she saw that), it's harder to write characters that already have a set personality and all that, and when you are obsessed with reading and drawing AND have school... Well, you get the picture. So, don't come around next week at the same time, see that there's no new chapter, and come attacking me with a rusty spoon for not updating, okay~? Well, that's all I really have to say, other that like, follow, and review, and remember, I would REALLY be happy if you reviewed, ESPECIALLY if you left me advice~!**

 **Hope to see ya soon~!**

 **Bye-Byeee~!**


End file.
